


Too Much - Asianfanfics

by YunaYubin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, dami 2yoo dreamcatcher damixyoohyeon">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYubin/pseuds/YunaYubin
Summary: my first dreamcatcher fic of my favourite pairing. a very short one. enjoy!!
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami





	Too Much - Asianfanfics

**Author's Note:**

> my first dreamcatcher fic of my favourite pairing. a very short one. enjoy!!

Too Much - Asianfanfics

#  Too Much 

  
  
[__Upvote](https://www.asianfanfics.com/vote/upvote/1464366/8dbc4b4fe7f36b3f9d3edd2c87e53c3c)   
[__Upvote](https://www.asianfanfics.com/vote/cancel_upvote/1464366/8dbc4b4fe7f36b3f9d3edd2c87e53c3c)   
  
(0)  
  
  
  
[__Subscribe](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/add_favorite/1464366/8dbc4b4fe7f36b3f9d3edd2c87e53c3c)   
[__Unsubscribe](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/disable_notifications/1464366/8dbc4b4fe7f36b3f9d3edd2c87e53c3c)   
  
([1](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/story_subscribers/1464366/L))  
  
  
  
__35 views  
  


  
Author(s) [pjy-ky](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/403969)   
[__Follow author](https://www.asianfanfics.com/follow/follow_author/403969)   


  
Updated

Dec 23, 2020   


  
Published

Nov 7, 2020   


  
Status  
Completed

  
Tags   
[dami](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/dami)   
[2yoo](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/2yoo)   
[dreamcatcher](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/dreamcatcher)   
[damixyoohyeon](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/damixyoohyeon)   


  
Characters  
Dami Yoohyeon Siyeon Sua Dreamcatcher 

  
Total Word Count   
2915 words   


  
  
__Jump to Comments   
  


  
  
[__Night Mode](https://www.asianfanfics.com/account/change_theme/night)   
  
  
a a a a   


  
  
Report Content   
  


  
Please log in to report this content  


  
  
__Share URL   
  
  
__Promote in Feed (0)  


  
URL

Foreword

1 Too Much 

  
  


  
[Next Chapter →](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1464366/1/too-much)   


  
Back to Top ↑   


  
No comments yet  


  
Back to Top ↑   


  
**[Foreword](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1464366/too-much) **

  * [1 Too Much](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1464366/1/too-much)



Promoted - [Advertise](https://www.asianfanfics.com/advertising/index/0)  


####  [Symptoms - Kaistal/Taestal](https://www.asianfanfics.com/advertising/winning_url/0/story-view)

  
[ ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/advertising/winning_url/0/story-view)   


When the most important thing in your life is taken from you, who do you turn to? The one who believes in your future? Or the one who tries to understand the past?

  
More Stories  


  * [Too Much](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1464366)
  * [Look At Me](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1204686)
  * [Can't You See Me?](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1165729)
  * [Because You're Beautiful](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1128440)
  * [Foolish Hearts](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1127625)



  
[← Move sidebar left](https://www.asianfanfics.com/account/toggle_story_sidebar_position/L)   


  



End file.
